


Haunted House Fun

by DoggyYasha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: What happens when Gohan overhears Goten and Trunks on the phone? find out!





	Haunted House Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Story from April 2009  
> Based off a Role Play a friend and I had.

It was the night before Halloween and Trunks had been hearing strange things throughout the city about a haunted house, so he decided to phone his best friend, Goten.

Picking up the phone and dialing his friend's number, he waited for the other to pick up.

"Hello, Son residence."

Trunks frowned at the voice on the phone. Gohan picked up.

"Hey, this is Trunks. Can I talk to Goten?"

Gohan said sure and handed the phone to his younger brother.

Not trusting the tone in Trunks' voice, Gohan decided to listen in on the seven and eight-year-old's conversation.

"Hey, Goten, you'll never guess what I heard! ..I heard that there is a haunted house a little bit away from my home…and I think we should go check it out!"

Goten was hesitant before he answered.

"I dunno, Trunks. Are you sure it's safe?!"

Trunks laughed.

"Safe?! Come on, Goten! It's a house full of ghosts! I'm sure it's fine!"

Gohan snickered silently on the other end. "Haunted house, eh?"

Hearing his younger brother agreeing to the outing after many urgings from Trunks, Goten shouted to Chichi that he was leaving to hang out with the older demi-Saiyajin.

Gohan smiled then and picked up the phone and called Capsule Corp. back, hoping that Bulma wasn't the one to pick up the phone.

Sadly, Kami wasn't on his side on this one, as Bulma's voice rang down the line.

"Hello, Bulma speaking."

Gohan sighed and asked for Vegeta. Bulma, not being one to ask when it came to Vegeta, told the other to hold on for a moment before getting him.

"WHAT?! Make this fast!"

Gohan paled a bit at the tone but gulped down some air and answered Vegeta's gruff tone.

"H-hey, Vegeta. Um..Trunks and Goten are heading out on to a journey to a haunted house. I was wondering if you wanted to help me put a scare in them."

Hearing Vegeta growl at the stupid question, Gohan thought quickly.

"Um, yeah, my dad is helping scare them and I thought 'who better to show my dad how to scare them than the Prince?'"

Vegeta then grunted into the phone and hung up. Gohan smiled at the small victory. He knew that Vegeta would join. Now the only problem was to find his dad and get him to come along as well.

In an unspoken agreement, Trunks and Goten met up halfway between their houses and Trunks led them both back into the city and towards the haunted house. Goten looked white as a sheet once laying his eye on the rundown shack of a house. That couldn't be safe; Goten knew that, but he was never one to judge Trunks. So they continued forward.

Searching around the main floor of the house, Goten and Trunks stuck shoulder to shoulder, not wanting to go too far without the other in fear of the ghosts attacking.

Entering the kitchen, they checked all the cupboards and closed off spaces, only to hear a light whooshing from behind. The two kids whirled around and stared at what was before them: a floating creature, tall if he were alive, antenna atop of his head and deep, glowing hands.

"You there! You dare to trespass on my property?!" the creature said with a booming, deep voice. The boys shivered and huddled closer together.

"You have ten minutes to leave this place or you shall become one with the house."

The ghost floated closer as if going to attack. The children jumped and started to scream before they both ran in different directions and around the same table, which led them to run into each other with a nice head-butt, knocking them both out for a couple of minutes.

Five minutes later, Trunks groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ugh. Goten?"

Looking around frantically for Goten, afraid that the ghost was telling the truth, he finally looked to his feet and saw a dazed seven-year-old getting onto his knees. He crawled over to the other and, taking him by the shoulders, shook him lightly.

"Goten, we have to get out of here."

The younger didn't respond and only looked beyond Trunks, face losing all its color. He couldn't speak because of the fear coursing through his veins.

Slowly, Goten raised his arm and pointed behind Trunks, who turned around to see what had his friend so scared. That's when they saw the same ghost as before. Screaming again and heading off into a different part of the house, the boys got separated.

Trunks ran up the broken stairs three at a time, making it to the top in less than five seconds, not realizing yet that the younger demi was not with him. He continued to run until the floor gave way under him. With a startled cry, Trunks landed on his back a floor lower than where he just was. And with an audible pop, Trunks knew he wasn't alone.

There, appearing out of nowhere, a ghost of a bigger build was hovering above him. He knew that ghost was not the one he saw earlier.

"W-Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The demi-Saiyajin was close to tears. The ghost which seemed whiter than the other as well, was not speaking, which only served to scare him more.

The silent ghost made a move to get closer to Trunks to see if the child was okay. The floor wasn't supposed to give in and the ghost had an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

Not knowing that the ghost was not trying to harm him or scare him in any manner, Trunks saw the other wordless being move closer and instincts kicked in and he sent a small ki blast at the thing.

The ghost disappeared just before the blast could hit him and reappeared in the same spot as if to give the effect that the blast went through him.

Eyes widening at the blast that went directly through the ghost, Trunks jumped to his feet and fled the area, now on a frantic search to get him AND Goten of there as fast as possible.

Goten, however, seemed to be fairing better than the other, for he did not see nor hear any ghosts. Mind you, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to go up to the attic to hide. He was about to learn his lesson.

The soft rattle of chains was all the younger child could hear and he looked around to find where the sound was coming from. Only problem was that he couldn't pinpoint the sound, so instead, he backed up into a box. He jumped and spun around, thinking that maybe it was the ghost. Sighing in relief, Goten put on a smile and was about to head back downstairs when something white caught his eye. It was about three feet away, but Goten could make out even the smallest of detail.

This ghost was also not like the one they met in the beginning. This ghost was shorter, wearing chains and he looked dirty. His appearance was tattered, ripped and worn, like he had been to hell and back again. A soft, evil chuckle was heard from this spirit.

Again, Goten backed up, only this time, not relieved to find a box at his back. He was trapped, he knew it and the evil ghost was getting closer.

"What are you brats still doing here?! Were you not told to leave?!"

The child shivered at the chilling voice the ghost spoke with. It was almost as if he could feel the glare and heinous smirk the ghost most likely was wearing, if he had a face.

"M-Mr. Shackles, sir.. I..I would leave the h-house..but my friend..I can't find my friend!" Goten all but sobbed.

The voice got angrier and meaner.

"I don't care about your friend!" The shackles on the ghost hit the floor with a deafening boom. "I don't even care if you make it out of here. I'll make sure you stay. You look like fun to torture."

With that, Goten darted from the boxes around the evil spirit and down the stairs. He couldn't see where he was going, but he knew he just had to get out of there. He didn't want to die.

The two children, not looking where they were going, crashed right into one another. Once they realized that the other was not a ghost, they hugged.

The moment was cut short as the 'leader' cleared his throat.

"I see that you have not left. Now is time for you punishment."

Appearing from out of nowhere, the taller ghost came right beside the one with the antenna, Mr. Shackles then joining the little group with another low, booming chucke.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Goten and Trunks jumped and went Super Saiyajin, turned around and flew out of the house as fast as possible, swearing to never go back again.

The ghosts looked at each other and pulled the sheets off to reveal Gohan as Saiyaman and Goku as the leader. Vegeta was busy trying to get the chains off. They all shared a small smile before heading their way out.

They HAD to this again.

Goku ended up doing his Instant Transmission technique to take Gohan in the direction Goten and Trunks were heading to stop them and calm them down, then went fishing for his late night snack and Vegeta went home to train again.

Gohan did indeed meet up with a crying Goten and Trunks and got a broken story from them. He gave an apologetic smile and told them it was nothing to worry about. He hugged them both, letting the children believe what just happened until a later date. Shaking his head, he brought Trunks back home and took Goten with him. The night was going to be a long one. But it was worth it.

The end!


End file.
